


Three Hearts

by dreamonlosers



Series: Last Ride In 'Verse [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Comfort, Showers, lan fan trusts no bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamonlosers/pseuds/dreamonlosers
Summary: Forget how long it had been—the showers were too damn tempting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part II of this series!

Forget how long it had been—the showers were too damn tempting.

Lan Fan stuck a tentative hand into the pouring water, letting it drip off her fingers and the comforting heat warm her from the skin to her frigid bones. She stepped in and felt herself defrost, the icy touches of the harsh winter air melting off of her naked body and slithering down the drain like a million of tiny snakes. They reminded her of the dreams she had, but instead of it being just the chill, it was her own slick skin. 

The bar of soap smelled like honey and lavender, just like the woman who directed her to the showers, the whore—her name was Lori, maybe. Her hair was long and blonde and untouched by years of battle, and when it brushed over Lan Fan’s shoulder, it was maybe the softest material she had ever felt. She saw the bottles of shampoo and conditioner lined against the tiled wall and poured a dollop of the pearly substance into the palm of her hand. Her own hair—coal black and choppy—had become marred by time and the dry weather, and she might as well take advantage of what was offered.

The young lord had been recovering steadily over the course of the night, crashing onto the mattress that had been selflessly given to them and dozing, but not passed out like he had been. Although the food that the greedy man had provided was stodgy, it was good for the prince and gave him enough strength to defend himself for a bit, but she still locked the door before she left and tyed a hasty smoker to the handle. And she was always listening, ready to rush—it would do them no good if they let their guard down. 

She washed the conditioner out of her hair and watched it slide down her chest, her thighs, and finally onto the floor. Her eyes were closed as she ducked her head underneath the water, feeling her skin prickle as a slight shiver sent goosebumps down the course of her arms. On the other side of the door, she sensed another’s chi—it sparked and dimmed, strong like no other. She couldn’t find the word for how it felt, or how it made her feel, but it was coming in.

Wiping the hair out of her face, she grabbed the shiv she had brought with her and stood behind the curtain, watching the shadow enter the room and prowl over to where she was, but stopping so she could only see his figure on the other side of the material. He couldn’t see her, either, but damned if she would act shy in front of him if she had to step out. 

“You shouldn’t be rigging up the rooms, y’know,” he said, and she could see him leaning against the bathroom wall. “You could end up hurting someone you didn’t want to hurt in the first place.”

Lan Fan mimicked his position, knowing that he could see her shadow as well and wanting to pull off the nonchalance that he had. “If they tried to get in, they were the person I wanted to hurt, yeah?”

He chuckled and she was glad that he could only hear the tone of her voice and not see her expression, bunched up and defensive like it was a few hours prior when they had been pulled in. But she still didn’t see why it was so amusing to him—she sure as hell didn’t find it comical. 

“You’re using all the hot water, girl. Turn it off. Let me see you.”

Something in his words made him sound hungry, but not so much predatory. She took a few moments, letting the water slide the remains of the soap off her before leaning down and twisting the faucet off, feeling it die down to a faint trickle before falling into an eerie silence. Greed was waiting for her.

A part of her hoped that the clouds of steam would cover her up, solid and no longer transparent, but that was too easy of a cop-out. She stepped over the ledge of the shower and faced the man, eyeing his inhuman features like the violet in his eye, the odd nodes on his torso and then the tattoo on the back of his hand. She’d seen tattoos before, but this one had an unnatural quality to it, and like most things with the man, she didn’t have a word for it. 

Lan Fan knew what men were—what they liked to see and what they liked about women. She took a secret pride in how her own body wasn’t shapely and curved like the soft women men seemed to like the most. Hers was strong and muscular with her chest flat enough to stay out of her way when she needed it to. It wasn’t her need to attract the attention of men, she had to protect the young lord. Men tended to stare anyways, though. It didn’t always matter what the woman looked like, really.

But the greedy man met her eyes, easily keeping her gaze on her face and not on the rest of her. In a building of whores and sex, he seemed uninterested, and not in a way that would insult most women unlike her. He passed her a towel in good manner and she wrapped it around herself, the edges of it meeting the middle of her thigh.

“I’m not sure we met properly,” he said. The strange glasses wore were fogged up by the steam so her peered at her over the rim. “I’m called Greed the Avaricious.”

However, she already knew that. She heard his men call him by his name. And she didn’t think that walking in on her shower would make their introduction any more proper than it was the first time. 

“Lan Fan,” she said, taking the broad hand that was extended to her and shaking it, firm and confident. His expression was pleasantly surprised and warm like it had absorbed the heat of the room. 

The man called Greed released her hand. “Meet me tomorrow morning with that friend of yours. We need to discuss payment—you see, I run the show around this place.”

Lan Fan nodded and left him where he was standing, closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Fan sat down on the edge of the mattress, not allowing herself to fall asleep. It wouldn’t do well for the both of them to be resting at once, even if the greedy man did not seem malign. But she didn’t expect to hear the young lord groan and roll over, cracking his eyes open to look at her and smile. It was weak, but it meant something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. Enjoy!

Lan Fan sat down on the edge of the mattress, not allowing herself to fall asleep. It wouldn’t do well for the both of them to be resting at once, even if the greedy man did not seem malign. But she didn’t expect to hear the young lord groan and roll over, cracking his eyes open to look at her and smile. It was weak, but it meant something.

“We made it,” he said, his voice hoarse and weak. Lan Fan nodded and scooted closer to him, checking his pulse and feeling for a fever. The young lord shook his head and grunted. He shooed her hand away. “Stop—you don’t do that anymore. You don’t serve me.”

She stuttered and withdrew her palm. It hung suspended between them and she didn’t know where to lay it. “But, young lord--” she started.

“ _Ling_ ,” he snapped.

“Ling,” she agreed. “We take care of each other, now. I know that and I’m sorry, but please, go to sleep.” She felt the worrying tingle of heat on the back of her hand from his forehead.

He rolled onto his back and glared at the ceiling, clenching his fist and twisting his face into a snarl. It always irritated him to be reminded of what had happened, the wound fresh and wet in his mind like exposed muscle. It would leave a hell of a nasty scar, but she was certain that he would heal—both of them would. Defeated by his frustration, she lay down next to him and grasped his hand, hoping that she could be enough to coax him back to sleep. 

However, she would never know, as she gave into her dreams before knowing if he ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed! Comment with praise or and/or criticism - both are embraced!


End file.
